Lipid protein interactions in rabbit renal brush border membrane vesicles are being studied by determining the temperature at which various intrinsic proteins experience a local lipid phase transition. The proteins being studied are the enzyme alkaline phosphatase, the sodium dependent D-glucose transporter and the ionophore valinomycin.